Perdida nos seus Olhos
by Arine-san
Summary: Um novo vizinho chegou ao prédio de Kagome e nunca responde quando ela o cumprimenta. Será que ela vai conseguir fazer com que ele fale com ela? Kag X Ses


**Perdida nos Seus Olhos**

**I get lost in your eyes**

**(Eu me perdi nos seus olhos)**

**And I feel my spirits rise**

**(E sinto meu espírito se elevar)**

**And soar like the wind**

**(E subir como o vento)**

**Is it love that I am in?**

**(Será amor o que estou sentindo?)**

Kagome não entendia porque ainda cumprimentava seu vizinho. Ele nunca respondia. Desde o primeiro dia.

**~/~ Flashback ~/~**

Kagome estava curiosa. Um caminhão de mudança parou em frente a seu prédio e depois ela vira carregadores levando a mudança para o apartamento em frente ao seu. Finalmente ocupariam aquele lugar.

Enquanto imaginava como seria seu vizinho, viu um youkai de longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados se aproximando dos carregadores e lhes dando algum dinheiro.

- Obrigado, senhor Sesshoumaru. – Disseram enquanto se afastavam. "Então este é meu novo vizinho". Pensou Kagome, e notou que ele se aproximava para entrar em casa.

- Bom dia. – Disse Kagome. – Eu... – Mas Sesshoumaru batera a porta antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar.

A jovem não entendeu nada. Por que ele fizera isso se nem a conhecia? Ela entrou em casa um pouco triste e decepcionada.

**~/~ Fim do Flashback ~/~**

O problema é que apesar disso, toda vez que o via, ela lhe cumprimentava e ele continuava a não lhe responder. Kagome tentou parar de fazer isso, mas era mais forte que ela. Pelo menos não poderiam dizer que ela não tentara.

* * *

><p><strong>I get weak in a glance<strong>

**(Um simples olhar me deixa fraca)**

**Isn't this what's called romance?**

**(Não é isso que chamam de romance?)**

**And now I know**

**(E agora eu sei)**

**'cause when I'm lost I can't let go**

**(Porque quando estou perdida não consigo me entregar)**

Naquele dia Kagome não estava bem. Seu chefe fora super grosseiro com ela, tivera vários contratempos durante o dia, estava encharcada, pois começara a chover e ela estava sem guarda-chuva. Tudo dera errado. E para completar, enquanto abria a porta para entrar em seu apartamento, vira Sesshoumaru se aproximando. Talvez fosse a hora de ignorá-lo. Talvez devesse parar de tentar ser gentil.

- Boa noite. – Ela dissera, sem poder se conter, e novamente ele a ignorou. Era demais para Kagome. Era a gota d'água. Largando sua bolsa no chão, ela se encostou à parede, escorregou até sentar no chão e começou a chorar. Sesshoumaru que estava prestes a fechar a porta, parou e se aproximou dela. Infelizmente ele não gostava de ver mulheres chorando.

- Alguma vez eu já te respondi? – Ele perguntou. Surpresa, Kagome tentou conter o choro.

- Não. – A jovem disse em meio a soluços baixos.

- Se você nunca chorou por causa disso, não vejo lógica em começar depois de tanto tempo. – Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso, depois de conseguir conter as lágrimas.

- Não foi isso. – Respondeu ele. Sesshoumaru começou a entrar em seu apartamento. – Ei!

- Se não é por minha culpa que você está chorando, já posso ir. – Kagome franziu o cenho.

- Seu grosso! Você também é culpado!

- Ora, eu nunca lhe fiz nada. – Ela se levantou e pegou suas coisas.

- Exatamente! O que custa me dizer oi. – Kagome começou a abrir sua porta e Sesshoumaru se prostou atrás dela.

- Eu não sou obrigado a falar com você. – A jovem não conseguia abrir a porta de tão zangada que estava. – O que está fazendo?

- Tentando entrar em casa para não ter que falar com você. – Sesshoumaru não pôde se conter e caiu na gargalhada.

- Pra quem vivia tentando falar comigo, você se cansou bem rápido. – Kagome também começou a rir.

- Certo. – Disse a morena quando conseguiu parar de rir. – Já que você, aparentemente está de bom humor e está falando comigo... E já que não pude perguntar isso no dia que você se mudou... Você quer jantar comigo? – Sesshoumaru a encarou com seus belos olhos âmbar e Kagome teve que desviar os seus, envergonhada. O olhar dele era muito intenso.

- Eu não...

- Não estou te pedindo em casamento, Sesshoumaru. É só um jantar. – Ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem.

- Ótimo. Venha daqui uma hora. – Ela entrou no apartamento e estava fechando a porta.

- Espera aí. – Pediu ele. – Uma hora vai dar tempo da comida ficar pronta?

- Claro. Eles entregam as pizzas, no máximo, em 40 minutos. – E assim ela fechou a porta. Sesshoumaru entrou em seu apartamento sorrindo, sem entender aquela mulher, que num momento estava chorando e no outro sorria e brincava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't mind not knowing what I'm heading for<strong>

**(Não me importo de não saber qual o meu destino)**

**You can take me to the skies...**

**(Você pode me levar os céus...)**

**It's like being lost in heaven**

**(É como estar perdida no paraíso)**

**When I'm lost in your eyes**

**(Quando estou perdida nos seus olhos)**

Uma hora depois Sesshoumaru estava na porta dela. Ele tinha prendido o cabelo com um elástico.

- Oi. – Sesshoumaru disse quando ela abriu a porta.

- Oi. – Kagome lhe deu um lindo sorriso. – Pode entrar. – Ela o guiou até a sala. – Sente-se. – Ele sentou no sofá. – Vou trazer a pizza. – A morena trouxe a pizza e a colocou na mesa de centro ao lado de algumas latas de refrigerante. – Você se importa se eu colocar um filme?

- A casa é sua. Faça o que quiser. – Sesshoumaru pegou um pedaço da pizza.

- Ser gentil deve ser um martírio pra você, né? – Disse a jovem sentando-se no tapete e pegando um pedaço de pizza, após dar início ao filme.

- Por que sentou no chão? Está com medo de mim?

- Sentei no tapete porque sempre faço isso quando vou comer. Não tenho medo de você. – Sesshoumaru sentou-se no tapete também, mas um pouco afastado dela.

- Então, qual é o filme? – Sesshoumaru já estava no segundo pedaço de pizza.

- "Janela Indiscreta" do Alfred Hitchcock. Já viu?

- Não. É bom?

- Sim. É com James Stewart e Grace Kelly.

- O único filme que vi com esse cara foi "Um Corpo que Cai".

- Eu não sabia que você gostava desse tipo de filme.

- Claro que não sabia. Você não me conhece. – Kagome o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Foi só um modo de falar. – Depois disso os dois assistiram ao filme e comeram em silêncio, apenas fazendo alguns comentários no decorrer do mesmo. Quando o filme terminou Sesshoumaru se levantou.

- Valeu pela pizza e pelo filme.

- De nada. – Disse Kagome acompanhando-o até a porta. Os dois não sabiam como se despedir, então Kagome esticou a mão na direção dele e ele a apertou. – Tchau.

- Tchau. – E assim ele saiu e ela começou a fechar a porta. Mas não conseguiu fechá-la, pois ele segurou a mesma. – Por que você não desistiu, ...? Eu nem sei seu nome.

- É Kagome.

- Por que você não desistiu de falar comigo, Kagome?

- Eu me fiz essa pergunta algumas vezes, mas ainda não sei a resposta. – Depois disso Sesshoumaru soltou a porta dela e entrou em seu próprio apartamento.

* * *

><p><strong>I just fell, don't know why<strong>

**(Eu acabo de perceber, não sei como)**

**Something's there we can't deny...**

**(Há algo que não conseguimos negar…)**

**And when I first knew**

**(E a primeira vez que eu soube)**

**Was when I first looked at you**

**(Foi quando te vi pela primeira vez)**

Durante a semana seguinte Kagome não encontrou com Sesshoumaru nenhuma vez. Era estranho. Parecia que ele a evitava.

Depois de mais uma semana, Kagome teve certeza. Não era possível que em duas semanas não o visse nem de relance. Pensando nisso entrou em seu apartamento, e ao fazer isso, viu um papel no chão. Abaixou-se e pegou-o.

"_Quer jantar comigo?_

_Toque a campainha."_

_Sesshoumaru_

Kagome não pôde deixar de sorrir, embora já não o visse há duas semanas. Era estranho querer ver tanto alguém que não conhecia direito.

* * *

><p><strong>And if I can't find my way<strong>

**(E se eu não puder achar meu caminho)**

**If salvation seems worlds away**

**(Se a salvação parece a mundos daqui)**

**Oh, I'll be found**

**(Oh, eu serei encontrada)**

**When I am lost in your eyes**

**(Quando eu me perder em seus olhos)**

Kagome tomou um banho rápido e se arrumou da melhor maneira que pôde, mantendo um estilo simples. Em seguida tocou a campainha do apartamento de seu vizinho. Percebeu que era a primeira vez que fazia isso. Sesshoumaru não tardou a abrir a porta ele e Kagome ficaram se encarando.

- Oi. – Disse Kagome ruborizada.

- Oi. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru lhe dando passagem. Kagome entrou no apartamento e ele lhe indicou o sofá. A jovem sentou-se e Sesshoumaru sentou no sofá em frente. O silêncio dominava a sala.

- Então, o que tem feito? – Perguntou a jovem, puxando assunto.

- Trabalhando.

- Você trabalha com o que?

- Numa empresa.

- Que tipo de empresa?

- Por que tantas perguntas, Kagome? Pretende me pedir dinheiro emprestado? – Os dois riram e isso pareceu quebrar um pouco da tensão entre eles.

- Não. Só estou tentando entender porque você esteve desaparecido por duas semanas. – Sesshoumaru desviou seus olhos dos dela e suspirou. – Não estou tirando satisfações ou algo do tipo. Só achei estranho.

- Eu só... Não sei lidar com pessoas que me deixam nervoso. – O youkai passou a mão direita pelos cabelos, que estavam soltos, e Kagome deu um leve sorriso incrédulo.

- Eu não te deixo nervoso.

- Deixa sim. Enfim, é um fato. – Kagome não compreendia a situação.

- Mas por quê? O que eu fiz?

- Não sei. Nada. – A jovem nunca imaginou ver Sesshoumaru envergonhado, mas era isso que estava acontecendo. – Não gosto do fato de quase perder o controle só por ficar perto de você. – Kagome arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- Mas você nunca deu nenhuma indicação disso, nenhuma demonstração ou atitude nesse sentido.

- É bom saber disso. Mas eu estava a um passo de perder o controle e te beijar. – Kagome mal podia respirar.

- Nossa! – Ela se sentia atraída por Sesshoumaru, mas nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que essa sensação poderia ser recíproca.

- É por isso que eu não falava com você. – Explicou Sesshoumaru, aparentemente um pouco aliviado, após contar tudo. – Para evitar qualquer aproximação. Eu odeio o fato de que quando conheço uma mulher atraente, eu tenho que começar a fingir que não tenho o desejo de fazer amor com ela. – Kagome engoliu em seco. Qualquer outra coisa dependeria de sua resposta.

- O que te faz pensar que deve agir assim? – Kagome resolver fazer o que seu coração achava melhor. Sesshoumaru a fitava um pouco incrédulo.

- Ela pode ter objeções à ideia.

- E também pode não ter. – Sesshoumaru e ela se encaravam como se estivessem famintos.

Nenhum dos dois lembraria depois quem deu o primeiro passo, mas um minuto depois, o youkai estava em cima de Kagome no sofá que ela antes ocupava sozinha. Eles se beijavam afoitamente e não conseguiam tirar as mãos um do outro.

- Vamos para o quarto. – Pediu Kagome e imediatamente Sesshoumaru pegou-a no colo, ainda beijando-a e levou-a para seu quarto.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't mind not knowing what I'm heading for<strong>

**(Não me importo de não saber qual o meu destino)**

**You can take me to the skies...**

**(Você pode me levar os céus...)**

**It's like being lost in heaven**

**(É como estar perdida no paraíso)**

**When I'm lost in your eyes**

**(Quando estou perdida nos seus olhos)**

Quando Kagome acordou não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Tudo fora tão de repente e maravilhoso, que era difícil acreditar. Sesshoumaru dormia ao seu lado, segurando-a pela cintura e ela estava aconchegada a ele, deitada sobre o outro braço dele.

O que ele estaria pensando dela agora? Devia achar que ela era uma oferecida e que agia dessa maneira com todos. Kagome tentou se levantar. Estava envergonhada de sua atitude. Porém, quando tentou erguer o braço do youkai para sair, ele a apertou contra si.

- Já cansou de mim? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru e ao voltar a sua antiga posição, Kagome se viu encarando os belos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru. Kagome não sabia o que dizer.

- Tenho que trabalhar. – Respondeu e o youkai deu um sorriso de lado.

- Hoje é domingo. – A jovem corou.

- Bem, eu...

- Parece que você está procurando uma desculpa para se livrar de mim. – Kagome ainda fitava os olhos dele. – Talvez a noite passada não tenha lhe agradado. – Ele especulou.

- Agradou sim! – Ela respondeu apressadamente. Tinha sido muito além das expectativas dela. Sesshoumaru não pôde deixar de rir.

- Então, por que quer fugir de mim? Nem parece a mesma pessoa que vivia tentando falar comigo pelos corredores. – Kagome ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- É que... Eu fiquei com medo que você pensasse que eu vou pra cama com todos os caras que conheço.

- Não vejo como o fato de você ir embora evitaria que eu pensasse isso. – Falou ele, sem entender a lógica dela. – Mas eu sei que você não faz isso pelo seu cheiro. – Kagome franziu o cenho confusa. – Nesses meses que tenho morado aqui, eu nunca senti o cheiro de nenhum homem misturado com o seu.

- Isso é invasão de privacidade. – Kagome escondeu o rosto com as mãos. – Você deve ter pensado que eu era uma encalhada. – Os dois riram.

- Não. Eu sabia que você estava esperando por mim. – Ela lhe deu um tapa no peito.

- Convencido presunçoso. – Sesshoumaru e Kagome ficaram se encarando em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Eu já tenho uma resposta para a sua pergunta. – Falou a jovem quebrando o silêncio.

- Que pergunta?

- Porque eu não deixei de tentar falar com você, mesmo que você não me respondesse. – Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele, ajeitando alguns fios prateados atrás de sua orelha.

- E qual é a resposta? – Kagome o encarava docemente.

- Eu me perdi nos seus olhos, desde a primeira vez que te vi e não pude evitar me apaixonar.

- A recíproca é verdadeira. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru sério como sempre. Kagome riu.

- Por que você não pode responder de maneira normal, tipo "Eu também" ou sei lá.

- Porque pareceria idiota e meloso demais. – Kagome balançou a cabeça ainda rindo e o beijou. Gostava dele do jeito que era.

**I get weak in a glance**

**(Um simples olhar me deixa fraca)**

**Isn't this what's called romance?**

**(Não é isso que chamam de romance?)**

**Oh, I'll be found**

**(Oh, eu serei encontrada)**

**When I am lost in your eyes**

**(Quando eu me perder em seus olhos)**

**[Lost in Your Eyes – Debbie Gibson]**


End file.
